


bite

by necroesthe



Series: requests [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t uncommon for Nai to suddenly climb up into his bed and plop down next to Gareki before spending maybe 10 minutes trying to worm his way between Gareki and his book without disrupting anyone. Gareki would then take him out of his misery and pull Nai over so that the half niji was sitting between his crossed legs.</p><p>In other words, Nai sorta eats Gareki while they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite

It isn’t uncommon for Nai to suddenly climb up into his bed and plop down next to Gareki before spending maybe 10 minutes trying to worm his way between Gareki and his book without disrupting anyone. Gareki would then take him out of his misery and pull Nai over so that the half niji was sitting between his crossed legs.

Sometimes Gareki would read out loud to him, resting his chin on Nai’s head and lulling him to sleep. Other times it would be spent in silence, the only sound being their breathing and the pages being flipped.

It’s not any different now, Gareki thinks as he listens to the door open and close with a click. There’s a light patter of footsteps before they switch to climbing up the ladder to the top bunk bed. Nai’s fluffy hair makes an appearance before soon being followed by the rest of his body. He crawls next to Gareki.

Nai latches onto him, wrapping his thin arms around Gareki’s torso, getting as much contact as he possible can. He grabs fistfuls of Gareki’s tank top and buries his face into the older teen’s shoulder.

Gareki absently mindedly pats Nai’s hair before putting his book down and moving Nai over to his front so he could return the hug. Nai’s grip tightens, and his lips are ghosting over his jugular.

Gareki tries not to think about it.

 

Then Nai bites down hard, his teeth puncturing the skin, before pulling back and licking off the blood.

Gareki flings his book across the room and wonders if Nijis were man eating creatures or if it was just Nai.

 

Everything after the initial bite is child’s play. Nai nips around that area, gently ripping off skin and swallowing it. He laps up any blood that comes forth, and after a while, starts to take small bites of flesh. Enough to hurt, but not enough to affect any on Gareki’s mobility.

Gareki, for the entire time, is still. His hands are tangled in Nai’s hair, alternating between running his fingers through the soft strands and tugging at it.

“Is this,” He asks after a while, softly so that any possible eavesdroppers can’t hear, “A niji thing or a Nai thing?”

Nai pauses and pulls back so that he could look at the older teen’s face. “A Nai thing for Gareki.” He says, as if it would answer to life.

That...didn’t explain anything. At all. “Next time, ask me before you just start eating my shoulder.”

“I will.”

“And go and fet- I mean get my book.” Then, as an afterthought, Gareki adds to his demand. “Please.”

He watches Nai scurry away, and pokes his throat. It hurts. He hisses. “Pick a different spot next time!”

“Oka-” Nai trips over a bump on the rug and lands face first on the hard floor. The book slides out of his hands and goes to the mystical land under the couch, where the Boogeyman’s unwanted cousin resides.

Gareki smothers his laughter with a series of coughs.

 

 

 


End file.
